Competition
by loverofallthingschocolate
Summary: Kakashi doesn't like having to compete for his daughter's heart. Neither Valentine's Day or hormone infested teenage boys will change that. Hatake Rin is his, and his alone. KakaSaku oneshot. WARNING: Crack and Fluff in high dosages.


**A/N: I have no clue why I always have the urge to write at almost midnight. Oh, well. This little one-shot has been plaguing my mind all day. It is crack and fluff, pure and simple. Basically, it's about Hatake Rin--Sakura's and Kakashi's now sixteen year-old daughter. It's valentine's day, and Kakashi is alittle stressed.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd speak Japanese. And what language is this in?**

**Dedicated to the wonderful moodiful819 for her excellent stories and the interesting conversations we share. May you switch back to KakaSaku instead of SasuSaku, or your recent attractiong: GaaraHinata.**

**_Competition_**

"Kakashi..."

Flip.

Flip.

Flip.

"Sweetheart, she is _sixteen_. She needs to date and learn from those experiences! She can't be sheltered all of her life!"

Flip.

Flip.

"Damnit, Kakashi! Answer me!"

Flip.

Pause.

The lone-eyed nin turned his head towards the enraged woman before him. "Yes, dear?"

Huffing, Sakura continued her rant.

"Kakashi, it's not possible for you to keep her inside all day. Eventually, she will be around the male species and she will be asked out!"

Flip.

Flip.

Viridian eyes flashed. "Are you even listening any more?"

Pause.

Sighing, the copy nin put down his research in an attempt to appease his wife. "Of course I can Sakura, I've done it for the last three years."

Viridian met russet.

Huffing again, the pink-haired kunoichi slammed the closet door close. Leaving, she shouted that he better not get caught or else he would be sleeping on the couch until Rin got married.

Smirking, the copy nin gave himself a mental pat on the back. He wouldn't be sleeping on the couch--and his beautiful daughter would _definitly _not be in the hands of some hormone-infested teenaged boy.

Nodding to himself, he re-adjusted his flashlight and continued reading.

After all, he had succeeded in eliminating all the male competition for his daughter's affection for the last three years.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Rin: Age 13 (Valentine's Day)_

Rin spent the entire day healing up her father. She didn't ask how he had got so beaten up in his spar with Naruto.

The new chuunin was too thrilled and flattered to waste time contemplating the question. After all, her father--the man who would be bleeding to death and still insist that he was fine--had wanted her to heal him. _He even asked_.

But what surprised her the most was that he agreed to go to the hospital for tests.

However, she always was curious as to why on the road to the hospital,--one that was normally extremely packed at that time of day--the young men whom she waved at in greeting all had the same expression of fear: wide eyes, and a trail of dust in their wake as they sped off. When she asked her father if something was wrong with her, he simply smiled and told her that, no, she was an angel and those boys were idiots if they thought something was wrong with her. She nodded as he told her she was too good for them all.

She missed the death glare that was given to said young men.

The day ended with the father and daughter making their way home from the hospital. Rin smiled and told Kakashi that they should so this more often. She clutched the roses that he had bought her to her chest as she smiled up at him.

She completely forgot about the party she was invited to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Rin: Age 14 (Valentine's Day)_

The pink-haired, dark-eyed girl couldn't believe her luck. After receiving her traditonal bouqet pink roses from her father (her mother received red ones) she found a gift neatly wrapped on the table. Upon opening it, she couldn't contain the girly squeal.

Gold. It was a _gold_ necklace with a beautiful, sparkly black stone. Okay, it wasn't like the diamond her mother got. But _still_.

She let out another girly squeal.

The only problem was that she didn't have anything to wear it with. She almost died of a heart attack when her father promised to take her shopping for a dress to wear it with.

And he was going to pay.

Needless to say, Rin cancelled the date she had planned with her jounin friend--though he was extremely disappointed--and opted to spend the day with her surprisingly generous father.

Rin came home that night with a new, conservative dress and a full stomach.

She was so tired that she forgot to wonder what happened to that hot male waiter who had asked for her number when her father was looking at the menu.

Shortly after the silver-haired ninja excused himself to go to the restroom, their original waiter (she forgot to ask his name) was replaced by an older, yet maternal looking woman who suggested she try the peach pie for dessert.

Rin decided that the pie-suggesting lady was nicer than their first waiter. When she told her father that, he simply nodded his head and told her that guys like their first waiter weren't good enough for her. Rin agreed whole-heartedly as she ate her second plate of pie.

She never did notice the blood on her father's knuckles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Rin: Age 15 (Valentine's Day)_

The newly-made jounin couldn't help but tackle her father. Out of all the gifts she had received, his was the best by far.

She looked at brand new katana that was forged for _her. _

When she asked her father why he got her another congratulations gift when she had received a new set of senbon two months ago at the graduation ceremony, he simply smiled and said that her katana wasn't ready by that time.

Pushing her suspicious thoughts aside--she was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth--the teen smiled widely into the russet eye that was the same shade as her own.

Rin was even more thrilled when she realized that he had taken his whole day off to train her with her new weapon.

Within ten minutes, Rin was in her training outfit--a mixture of pink and black--and was already pulling her father toward the door, katana in hand.

The pair trained tirelessly until the new jounin had mastered her new weapon (she was always a fast learner) and they even had time to spar (he won, of course),

She giggled when he offered to carry her on his back, but climnbed on none-the-less. After stopping for icecream, the pair headed home to watch a movie that pink-haired kunoichi picked out. However, it wasn't long until the mentally and physically exhausted girl fell asleep on her father's shoulder.

She didn't remember him carrying her to bed and tucking her in, nor did she see him quietly place her bouquet of pink roses by her bedside.

She completely forgot about her promise to go out to eat with a few of her male friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi smirked has he flipped through the literary sources that he used to understand the female mind. Soundlessly slipping through his newest edition of _Teen Magazine _in the back of his closet, he smirked became more pronounced.

Spa.

Yes, he would take Rin to a spa.

**If there is any grammatical errors, I apologise in advance. It's one in the morning so my brain in fried...**

**I really hope that you enjoyed reading this..it was by far the most fun piece to write out of all my pieces.**

**Please review!!!! Comments make my day and encourage me to write!!!**


End file.
